Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Nine
The light bled in from the crack in the curtains. It lit a path on the blanket of the bed and onto the wall. Dust, floating in the air was only visible as it wafted slowly through the calm air current. Opti had just awoken from his deep slumber but he was having a hard time adjusting to the bright sunshine from the outside. He squinted when his eyes met the golden rays, it hurt too look at something so bright. His head was also pounding and the chirping birds outside the window were not helpful. Where was he anyway? He didn't recognize this room he was in; this bed he was in. His pounding head and sensitivity to light probably meant he was hung over but he had never before had such an intense hang over. Then Opti remembered, the whole incident last night. He touched his face where Henri had hit him. It was still swollen but it had gone down a significant amount from last night. What else had happened last night? There had to be a reason why he was in this unknown bed. He decided to climb out of bed and put some clothes on, he had only just noticed that he was completely naked under the soft blanket. Wait, there was someone else in the bed. What the hell? His foot had definetely just brushed up against someone else's foot. He turned his head to find another body lying beside him. It was definetely a girl, but Opti couldn't tell who it was. She had silky blonde hair which made him automatically think it was Bridget. It could have been a possibility but he knew it wasn't her. This girl was much taller. Oh god, if they were sleeping naked together did that mean that he just had a one night stand? But where could he possibly of met this other women? Then Opti remembered, the bar. He had driven there after Melissa had left with her cousin. So something must have happened yesterday for him to end up in a stranger's bed. Maybe he could slip out of the house and not have to ever deal with this again. He didn't want to have a random girl cling onto him because of one drunk mistake. But as Opti started to scooch off the bed, the girl started to move. Opti had not been smooth enough. She turned around with her eyes still closed, but as she opened them she was shocked to see Opti paralyzed half way off her bed. "Opti?!" she screamed immediately sitting up in bed with her blanket wrapped around her body. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hung open. Her hair was messy and tangled, but it made her look cute. It took a little while for Opti to register who the girl was before him. But he soon realized that it was Bridget's best friend, Katy. "Katy?" he replied back in confusion. What was he doing in his ex-girlfriend's best friend's bed? "We didn't... do it, did we?" he stuttered. "I... I don't remember, she replied back. Her grip tightened on the blanket which was hiding her body. "Put some clothes on," she said when she noticed that Opti had nothing on. "Oh, right." Katy looked away as Opti stumbled off the bed and walked around the room looking for his clothes. They were scattered all over the hardwood floor, thrown away carelessly. They were quite obviously discarded with haste. As Opti stepped into his boxers he noticed Katy peeking out at him from her blanket. Her eyes quickly darted down when he looked up at her. "So what exactly happened last night?" "I really don't know. I think I was giving you a ride home from the bar," she started. "But I guess it was too far of a drive or something so I just brought you back here?" "Well, I don't want anyone to know about this. Whether anything did or didn't happen," Opti said. "Me neither," she replied. "Especially not Bridget." "So we're going to keep this a secret?" "Yes," she replied. It was better for the both of them. * * * Maple had a broken heart, although he told Judy that he was okay with their breakup, he couldn't help but feel like he lost a part of him. Judy and Maple had spent a lot of time, they were friends a lot earlier before Judy met Mark too. So he couldn't help but feel like he lost a battle with him. Although he would always love Judy, he knew he had to move on. But Maple had always wanted to try something out. He had only kissed girls before, but he felt like the kissing lacked something. He liked Judy, she was a great friend and lover, but there was just something not sastifying about their love. What Maple really wanted to try, was another boy's lips. He did not know much about boys other than many of them were very alluring to him. He had always denied these different feelings when seeing an attractive boy, but he knew he couldn't supress them anymore. Now that he wasn't in a relationship, he could experiment. He could go out and see what he really liked, he had freedom now and he knew exactly where to start first. "Hi Henri." "Hi... uhhh... Maple right?" "Yeah," Henri already knew his name. This was a good start. "How are you today?" "Uhm, good," Henri replied with slight confusion in his voice. Why was Maple talking to him? He was one of the most popular guys in school. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime," Maple said. Really? Maple wanted to hang out with Henri? This was strange, he had never once spoken to Henri before but now he wanted to hang out with him? Maybe this was a result of his best friend/ex-girl friend, Judy getting back together with Mark. Henri wouldn't like being a third wheel with such a physical and intimate couple either. "Sure," Henri replied. He wasn't really sure where this would go though. "How about we go grab some food after school?" he asked. "You good with pizza?" "Sure," Henri replied once again. He couldn't think of anything else 'cool' to reply with. "Great," Maple said. He smiled at him and walked off to his class. Henri was stunned, did that just really happen? Maple was really handsome, but he knew Maple as the straightest guy around. So he couldn't do any flirting with him, he didn't want to scare him away. As Maple walked off, he couldn't help but smile all the way to his class. He was free to explore and he knew he had picked the right person to do just that with. * * * << Chapter Eight Chapter Ten >>